


First Kiss

by AshesOfYourShame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Practice Kissing, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfYourShame/pseuds/AshesOfYourShame
Summary: During Chan's party, Azula pulls Ty Lee to the side with a problem. She's never kissed anyone before and doesn't want to embarrass herself should she end up kissing Chan during the course of the night. Ty Lee is more than happy to help her princess learn.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 223





	First Kiss

The boys at the party flittered about Ty Lee, and she loved it. Their words of adulation and attraction were music to her ears. She giggled and swooned as they vied for her attention. “Now, boys, like I told the last group there’s enough of me to go around.” She beamed, igniting red in their cheeks. Oh how wonderful it was to be desired by so many dashing boys. What was a girl to do?

“Ty Lee, I need you over here. Now!” She heard from the most amazing person in the world across the room.

“Sorry, boys, duty calls.” She squeezed past them.

“But how do you feel about me?” one of the boys behind her asked.

Ty Lee turned around, winked, and blew them a kiss.

“Ha, I told you she liked me best!” another said.

“Na-uh, man. She was totally looking at me.”

“Hey, don’t shove me. If you want to go—”

Ty Lee stopped paying attention to them, but how fantastic was it that they were all fighting over her? It wasn’t enough though. She sighed wistfully, turning her attention to the only perfect girl in the house wearing an impeccable gold necklace and band around her right arm. She wouldn’t mind if the only person fighting for her attention was her. “Hey, Azula!” She waved. “What did you need? I thought you were ready to woo Chan?”

Azula stood alone against the wall, arms crossed, gaze intense and piercing—seemingly daring anyone to approach her. She was the most beautiful girl she’d ever known or seen. Why didn’t she have dozens of people vying for her attention? Sure she could be a little intense and scary. Why even she’d be remiss in not admitting that sometimes Azula even startled her, but despite her quirks she was still one of her all-time favorite people in the world.

“Yes, about that…” Azula frowned, glaring around her. “We need to speak somewhere private. I don’t want the commoners listening.”

She grabbed Ty Lee by the wrist and led her behind a standing screen near the back of the living room. Which, of course, was already occupied by some guy with some girl both looking for some privacy. Azula’s grip tightened around her wrist ever so slightly. Her princess wasn’t happy. The teens noticed them.

“In case you didn’t notice this area is already preoccupied—he… hey!” the boy said rather taken aback when Azula yanked him by the collar. Some boys had all the luck.

Azula was so strong. Ty Lee often imagined her hooking a finger in her choker to pull her into a firm but warm embrace. When she wanted something, she took it. Nothing could stop her. As the crown princess of the Fire Nation the world was hers to inherit, so she had no choice but to be strong and unyielding. Wouldn’t it be great to be desired by someone like that?

“We’re taking this spot,” Azula said, leaving no room for debate. “So why don’t you take your little hotcake somewhere else before I make both of you regret standing in my way, lover-boy.”

“Come on, Muyin, let’s go. This girl is crazy,” the boy said.

“That was fun,” Azula said after they were alone.

“So what did you need to speak to me in private about?” Ty Lee asked.

“Well, you see, it’s”—Azula rubbed her arm—“I need—hmm.”

“Azula?”

“I’m just going to say it. Ty Lee, I need you to kiss me!”

Her heart fluttered. “Wha… What? You want to kiss me?” She pointed to herself. This had to be a dream. Maybe she should pinch herself. Or maybe Azula could do it for her. Could you be pinched by a dream?

Azula cleared her throat. “You see”—she held her hands behind her back—“after our last conversation I ran a few scenarios in my head and determined there was a fatal flaw with our plan: Chan will want to kiss me—I mean, how couldn’t he?”

“You are gorgeous.” Ty Lee nodded.

“I know.”

“But I’m not sure how him wanting to kiss you is a problem. Like I’m sure there are plenty of people who’d love to be in a position to kiss you.” Ty Lee fumbled with her fingers.

“Obviously. However, I’ve… never kissed anyone before and I refuse to be made a fool by being unprepared. So that’s where you come in. I thought since you’re pretty—”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?” Ty Lee clasped her hands over her heart. “That’s so sweet!”

Azula’s cheeks took a rosy tint.” Y-Yes. Anyway, I figured since you always have a legion of boys drooling over you as they obnoxiously vie for your affection that you probably developed adequate skills in kissing a lot of them. I need to tap into that experience.”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve kissed a lot of boys.” She futzed with her hair braid. “Sure I’ve kissed several and can’t remember how many because I’m bad with numbers, but…”

“Do you not want to help me?” Azula placed her hands on her hips.

“No, no, of course I want to help you. It’s just you never really ever ask for help. And I’m not sure I’m good enough for you. Mai would probably be better…” Ty Lee shuffled her feet, focusing her attention on the floor to avoid Azula’s gaze. The reality was no matter how much she wanted to kiss her, she was the Fire Princess and she was the girl from the circus. At least Mai had a higher social standing in the Fire Nation than her.

“Hey, look at me.” Azula raised Ty Lee’s chin. “Do you doubt my judgment?”

“Of course not. You always know what’s best.”

“Exactly. So don’t you think I know who would be best to teach me how to kiss? If I wanted to kiss a wall, I’d drag Mai away from my loser brother. However, I believe you’re up to the task and”—her voice fell to a whisper—“you’re one of the few people I trust, so I’d rather it be you.”

“How can a girl say no to that?” Ty Lee smiled. “I’d love to help you.”

“Excellent. Where do we start?”

“Um, just follow me lead. I’ll kiss you, then you kiss me. Okay?”

Was this actually happening? She’d dreamed of kissing Azula for years. Sure her version had flowers and maybe a romantic dinner in the palace gardens, but the seclusion of a screen in the back of a party was nice too. Either way it was just them. Only them.

Sweat built on her palms. It was just another kiss. That’s all she had to look at it as—something she’d done plenty of times before. However, it was more in her heart. This time she’d be kissing someone she cared deeply for. Not only that, but she’d be Azula’s first kiss. There was a lot of pressure to get it right. Yet Azula seemed confident in her abilities, so shouldn’t that be good enough?

Ty Lee gazed into Azula’s golden eyes. So many people saw only destruction and a ruthless leader in those eyes of fire. Uncaring, unfeeling. However, she knew Azula cared about Mai and herself and even her brother to a degree. She just had trouble expressing herself. Most would be content to just see her as a monster, but she never could.

Azula would always be the girl she was enamored with as a kid. The girl who saw her as more than just another doll in a set of dolls with her sisters. The most magnificent girl she’d ever known and would follow to the ends of the earth. Even if she was a little too mean—even to her sometimes—she loved her anyway.

Their lips met with a gentle peck.

She just kissed Azula.

_She just kissed Azula!_

“Wow, your lips are soft!” If she had to pick a color for her aura right now it’d be a yellow brighter than the sun. “H-How was it?”

“It was… nice,” Azula said. “Not as complicated as I expected.”

“Your turn,” Ty Lee said.

“Okay.” Azula leaned towards her.

Their noses collided.

“Ow!” Ty Lee rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“W-Well, if you hadn’t moved it would’ve been perfect.” Azula reeled from the blow, holding her own nose. “I’m going to try again.” She leaned once more and…

Their lips found each other again. Ty Lee’s heart soared like a phoenix. Azula kissed her back! It was all she could do not to giggle.

“Hmm.” Azula scowled. “I could’ve done better than that.”

“But you did great!”

“Great? Great may be good enough for the commoners or my brother, but it isn’t good enough for me. I need to be amazing. Ty Lee, show me how to improve my technique.”

“Well there’s always touch.” Ty Lee stroked Azula’s arm, felt tiny goosebumps against her fingertips. “A gentle caress here. A hand through hair there. You just have to learn what your partner likes.”

“And what do you like, Ty Lee?”

“Me? Oh, um, ha ha, I’m easy!” She laughed then stopped. “I mean, I’m not ‘easy’ per se. It’s just I’m not difficult when I don’t want to be. Wait…”

Azula covered her mouth, but it didn’t stop her laughing. “You’re hilarious!” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Do you like it when your hair is played with?” Her fingers weaved through Ty Lee’s hair.

“I-I don’t mind,” Ty Lee said.

“Is there anything else I should know”

“Boys like to be close to girls.” She scooted herself closer to Azula then held up a finger. “But only let him into your bubble if you want him to.”

“So touching and being close will improve my technique? I think I understand.” There was a glint in Azula’s eyes, and before Ty Lee could react, she sneaked a hand to the small of her back and pulled her flush against herself.

“Oh!” Ty Lee gasped.

“Tell me, Ty Lee, am I doing this right?” Azula ran a thumb down Ty Lee’s bottom lip.

“I think you’ll be amazing!” Ty Lee squeaked. “Chan won’t know what hit him.”

“Your services to your princess are appreciated.” Azula kissed her, lips lingering ever so slightly before parting. “I understand why you’re so popular.”

“Anytime!” Ty Lee’s head spun with euphoric bliss.

“I think I’m ready. I’m going to find Chan and have him give me a little “tour” of this shack he calls a house.”

“Good luck! Let me know how it goes.”

“Oh, I don’t need luck.” Azula disappeared around the screen.

Ty Lee giggled, sliding down the wall. This was like the best night ever in her life. She touched her lips, feeling Azula’s lingering presence. No one else would ever be able to top her. Game over. Everyone else could go home.

“I kissed Azula!” She squealed, excitement reverberating throughout her body.

Honestly, she had half the mind to cartwheel from her little hidey-spot, go to each person at the party, and gush about how great a kisser Azula was and how they were all missing out by not having kissed her. They’d totally be jealous of her. Of course she couldn’t imagine Azula being happy with her sharing their moment with the entire house. She’d probably get really mad. Ty Lee buried her face against her knees. Oh, but she had to share with someone or she might just burst! Maybe it’d be okay if she talked to Mai later…

The sound of something shattering and raised voices snapped her to attention. Did someone break a vase or something? She rejoined the party and saw Chan standing over the broken shards of a vase, hand in his hair. Curiously, Azula was nowhere near him.

“Man, what am I going to tell my dad about this?” Chan asked his friend who patted him on the shoulder solemnly.

Where was Azula? She wandered through the living room, but couldn’t find her. Or Zuko or Mai for that matter. She pouted. “Where did everyone go?”

Then she caught a glimpse of Azula leaning on the deck rail. But why was she alone? Like she should’ve been alone with Chan kissing under the stars, not alone alone under the stars. Something wasn’t quite right. She bounded over to her.

“How did it go?” she asked.

Azula barely acknowledged her with a glance. “Ah, Ty Lee. It was fine…”

Ty Lee joined her by the rail. “Just fine? Wasn’t Chan wooed by you?”

“Well, things seemed just fine at first. He just kind of went in for the kiss which was okay. I guess.” She shrugged. “However, he ran off when I suggested how great of a couple we could be.”

“What? Did he drink crazy juice?” Ty Lee asked.

“Right? It’s his loss though. When I’m Fire Lord he’ll regret the day he insulted me.” Azula smacked her hand against the wood.

“I bet. When that time comes you’ll have to let me know what happens.”

“Let you know?” Azula raised an eyebrow. “I expect you to be by my side when it happens.”

“I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” Ty Lee wrapped herself around Azula’s arm.

“I’m glad I never have to worry about you leaving me,” Azula said. “Now let’s find Mai and my idiot brother and leave this dumb party.”

But Ty Lee didn’t budge. “Do you think we could stay here just a little longer?” She stared at Azula wide-eyed. “It’s so lovely under the moon.”

“Oh, very well. But only for a minute. There was actually something I wanted to say to you anyway.”

“Hmm?”

“I’d like it if we could kiss again sometime. You’re far more enjoyable than Chan.”

“I’m so happy to hear that!” Ty Lee said, resting her head against Azula’s shoulder. “You know I’m your girl.”


End file.
